Shut Up And Let Me Kiss You
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: You kissed me' 'So you slap me' Chadpay detention oneshot.


'Shut Up and Let Me Kiss You'

--

Sharpay Evans entered East High with a grin on her face. Today was the perfect day. She had gotten the lead in her school play, and after last year's play had been stolen away by Gabriella and Troy she had worked extra hard to earn it. She and Ryan had been practicing for weeks. Not that they needed it, they were great performers.

She walked to her locker where she was automatically greeted by her friends Gabriella and Taylor. After Lava Springs they had all became close and very good friends with everyone...well, in Ryan's case anyway. Sharpay had yet to warm up to a certain lunckhead basketball player, otherwise known as Chad Danforth. He just irritated her to no end, and he knew it too.

"Hey Shar." Gabriella greeted her friend with a brief hug.

"Hey Gabs. Hey Tay."

"Hey Shar." Taylor also greeted with a hug.

"So, what's everyone doing tonight?" Gabriella enquired curiously.

"I'm going out with Chad." Taylor replied dreamily, thinking of her boyfriend.

"I'm planning on just hanging with Troy tonight." She replied casually. She and Troy weren't dating, but were good friends. They spent most of their time hanging out since the rest of their friends were together already. "What about you Gabby?"

"I've got a date with Ryan." She replied, blushing slightly.

"Are you guys gonna get all smoochy smoochy." Sharpay teased, banging her hips gently against Gabriella's.

This is just made Gabriella laugh and blush brighter. "FYI, we do not 'smoochy smoochy', we go on dates and we kiss goodnight. That's all."

"Oh, sure. That's why there's those strange noises coming from his room when ever you're over."

"Gabby!" Taylor gasped, shocked yet laughing none the less.

Gabriella blushed an ever brighter red than before. "We uh...we just, you know..."

"No, I don't know." Sharpay smirked. "Care to explain?"

"You're evil Sharpay. Just pure evil." Gabriella and Taylor giggled as Sharpay shot them playful glares.

"And what about some smoochy smoochy with a Mr. Troy Bolton?" Taylor smirked, nudging Sharpay.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, but still smiled. "We're friend's guys. There's no smoochy smoochy between us."

"Sure." Taylor nodded, still not convinced.

--

"Sup boys?" Came Chad Danforth as he greeted his friends by Troy's locker.

"Hey Chad, what's going on?" Jason asked.

"Not much. You guys?"

"Well I've got a date with Gabby tonight." Ryan informed the group.

"Date with Kelsi." Jason said, raising his hand slightly.

Chad nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I've got a date with Taylor tonight too. What about you Troy?"

"Um...I'm hanging with Shar. Has anyone seen my chemistry book?" He wondered as he searched his locker.

"It's at my house." Ryan replied.

"Why's it there? Oh, that's right. I left it there last night." Troy slapped his forehead in remembrance. "Does Shar have it?"

"Don't think so. Just get it when you come over later."

"Yeah." Troy nodded as he closed the locker door to find Chad glaring at him. All the wildcats had accepted Sharpay and Ryan into their group and had become very good friends since. Chad was the only one who still kind of held a grudge against Sharpay.

"Troy, be honest." Chad started, placing an arm around Troy's shoulder. "Are you actually dating the ice princess?" He then noticed the intense glare he was getting from Troy, Ryan, Zeke, and Jason, who had all become close to her, well Ryan always was, but never mind. "Sorry. I meant Sharpay."

Troy shrugged off Chad's arm. "No, I'm not dating her and could you stop being a jackass to her for like five minutes?"

"I've tried. It doesn't work."

--

"Okay young minds. Today will be-" Yeah everyone pretty much drowned out after that. They began to do their own thing. Many tossing notes back and forth. Some chatting away in the back of the classroom.

Ryan and Gabriella were chatting in the corner. Taylor was chewing Chad out for something he said. Jason and Kelsi were talking about their plans for their one month anniversary. And Troy and Sharpay were testing each other while at their seats.

_**I see Chad is still his usually 'I'm a jackass' exterior.**_

_**Shar**_

Troy smiled and looked back at Chad who was now glaring at the two.

_**Give the guy a break. Taylor threatened to cut off his hair this morning.**_

_**Troy-Boy**_

Sharpay scoffed loudly and smirked in Chad's direction.

_**He deserves it. In fact, I'd help Taylor.**_

_**Shar**_

Just as she sent it she got another text message. From Chad this time. _How the hell did he get my number? _

_**Stop talking to lover boy about how sexy you think I am.**_

_**Chad**_

Sharpay once again scoffed and stuck her tongue out at him, earning her a glare.

_**Please Danforth, you are one person that's definitely not bringing sexy back.**_

_**Shar**_

Just as Chad was about to reply Ms. Darbus suddenly slammed her ruler down on Sharpay's desk, quite loudly too. "Mr. Danforth, Ms. Evans. I'll be seeing you two in detention." She declared.

Sharpay gave Chad a cold glare while everyone (except Sharpay and Chad) let out a small laugh at the two.

--

"Ugh. I swear I'm going to kill that jackass for getting me detention." Sharpay complained as she walked with Troy to his locker.

"Well maybe you two will get locked up for an hour alone and learn to actually get along."

Sharpay stared at him astounded. "That would be like...death. Only worse."

Troy laughed as he opened his locker and out his books away. "You know you two might find that you can actually get along if you try hard enough. You two actually have quite a bit in common actually."

"Did you just insult me by saying I was like _Danforth?" _She hissed.

"Well...uh...no?" He stuttered, not wanting to upset her.

Sharpay shook her head and leaned against his locker after he had shut it. "I can't stand Danforth okay. I know he's your best friend and like you brother and everything, but just don't try to make us like each other. It's a hopeless situation."

Troy nodded his head and placed and arm around Sharpay's shoulder as they walked to class. "Yeah, he's said the same."

"Okay, that was cold."

--

"Ah, Danforth, Evans. How nice of you two to join me today." Ms. Darbus said as she tipped her glasses farther down her nose to examine the two.

Chad rolled his eyes as Sharpay just ignored her all together. "Um, are we going to the theater to do the detention?" Sharpay questioned, really not wanting to be stuck in a room with Chad for an entire hour.

"No. You two will stay here. I have to run down to the office. I'll be back shortly." Sharpay and Chad barely acknowledge what she said as she walked out of the room.

Sharpay let out a deep sigh and sat onto one of the desk. "I can not believe you got me detention." She said slowly as she laid back on the desk.

"Me? You did this yourself Evans. If you hadn't been testing lover boy then this wouldn't have happened."

"Why don't you like that I'm friends with Troy?" She asked, now looking straight at him. "Is it because you think I'm going to like...take him away or something?"

Chad shook his head and scoffed at the idea. "More like, I'm worried you're going to put a hex on him."

"Oh, so I'm a witch now?" She jumped off the table, now nearing him.

"With a capitol B." He smirked, though Sharpay didn't find it quite as amusing.

"Said the guy who only dates a girl to get her homework answers. Hello, Tay's my friend. She tells me things."

Chad glared at her. "That's not why I'm dating her."

"Hey it's okay. Well all know you have enough trouble just spelling your name."

Chad clenched his jaw, still glaring. "And why exactly are you all buddy buddy with Troy, huh? If you're with him then you're popularity goes back up and people like you more, right?"

Sharpay gasped at his assumption. "Of course not Danforth. You know what? Why don't you just shut up."

"Why don't you shut your mouth?" He asked, inching towards her as she walked backwards toward the wall.

"Because you're the one who doesn't know what they're talking about."

"I think I have a pretty good idea." He whispered when their faces were only an inch apart. Their eyes were locked on each others lips.

"Jackass."

"Ice queen."

"Bite me."

"Love to." He suddenly closed the gap between the two, pressing his lips roughly against hers. Surprisingly, she kissed him back, but only for a moment before pulling away.

"You ass." She screamed, slapping his across the face, leaving it to sting.

"I can't believe you just slapped me." He muttered, holding his cheek.

"You kissed me!"

"So you slap me?" He asked as he dramatically flung his hands in the air.

"Sorry, that's what I do when someone I hate kisses me." She glared at him while her back was still pressed against the wall, his hand resting to the right of her head.

"Well you didn't seem to hate that kiss."

Sharpay scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Please, you're lucky I let it last that long. I figured I'd let you off easy considering you must have been dieing to kiss me for so long." She smirked as she neared his face once again, thinking she had won.

"Would you just shut up and let me kiss you?"

She shrugged, playing with his hair. "Hmm...nope." With that, she skipped out of the classroom, forgetting about her detention.

They both got detention together for the next two weeks. Of course, they didn't really mind either.

--

_Well, I'm not sure, but I think that was kind of bad. I wrote half of it one night and the other half this morning. My moods are always changing so it may be off around the time they get into the classroom part. Anyways, let me know what you think about it and review!_

_-Peace!_


End file.
